thetwistedhubfandomcom-20200213-history
Building
These Buildings exist in various locations and are decorated and laid out according to its containing District. The Axis (The Bleed) * Civil Buildings * The CBC Headquarters * Land and Guild Registry * Public Transport Central Station * Public Square* * Supplies* * Food* * Bar* * Library Sci-Fi * Spokes ** Public Transport Station* ** The Gates/Towers* * Low ** Bar* ** World Ports/Yards/Ect.* *** Immigration* * Moderate ** CBC Station* ** Bank* ** Public Square* ** Supplies* * High ** Twisted Hub University ** Food* Historical * Spokes ** The Cathedral of The Wheel ** Public Transport Station* ** The Gates/Towers* * Low ** World Ports/Yards/Ect.* ** Immigration* * Moderate ** Asylum ** CBC Station* ** Bank* ** Public Square* ** Supplies* * High ** Bar* ** Food* Fantasy * Spokes ** The Underground Market ** Public Transport Station* ** The Gates/Towers* * Low ** World Ports/Yards/Ect.* ** Immigration* * Moderate ** Public Square* ** CBC Station* ** Bank* ** Supplies* * High ** Bar* ** Food* Comedy * Spokes ** Public Transport Station* ** The Gates/Towers* * Low ** World Ports/Yards/Ect.* ** Immigration* * Moderate ** Public Square* ** CBC Station* ** Bank* ** Supplies* * High ** Bar* ** Food* SoL/Drama * Spokes ** The Embassy of The Pure ** Public Transport Station* ** The Gates/Towers* *** Bar and Food located here * Low ** World Ports/Yards/Ect.* ** Immigration* * Moderate ** CBC Station* ** Bank* ** Public Square* ** Supplies* * High ** Twisted Hub Academy ** Hospital Crime/Gov. & Mystery * Spokes ** Public Transport Station* ** The Gates/Towers* * Low ** Bar* ** World Ports/Yards/Ect.* ** Immigration* * Moderate ** Public Square* ** CBC Station* ** Bank* ** Supplies* * High ** Prison ** The Track ** Food* Horror * Spokes ** The Carnival of Night ** Public Transport Station* ** The Gates/Towers* * Low ** The Cemetery ** World Ports/Yards/Ect.* ** Immigration* * Moderate ** Asylum ** CBC Station* ** Bank* ** Supplies* * High ** Bar* ** Night School ** Public Square* ** Food* District 10 '(Post)Apocalyptic * ''Spokes ** Public Transport Station* ** The Gates/Towers* * Low ** World Ports/Yards/Ect.* ** Immigration* * Moderate ** Supplies* ** Arena * High ** CBC Station* ** Bar* ** Food* '''District Entertainment Areas (High-Moderate Bleed area) VR Complex (Sci-Fi) Theatre/Feast (History) Jousting Grounds (Fantasy) Toontown adventure complex(Comedy) Giant Mall (Sol/Drama) Bar Sprawl(Noir) Shot First - vaguely familiar to the sw cantina band Dark carnival (Horror) Manageri Ruins - turned ampletheater for concerts (Post-Apocalyptic) World Ports (low-bleed) Crowded Space Ports (Sci-Fi) Sea Port (History) Misty Portal Beach (Fantasy) Yakety Sax Hallway (Comedy) Airport Terminals (SoL/Drama) Civil Service Immigration Lines w/ 'backdoor' (Noir) Scary Foggy Woods (Horror) Great Expanse of Desert - Ports are mirages/heatlines (Post-Apocalyptic) Supplies/Market (Moderate Bleed) Cyber Mall w/ terminals and avatars (Sci-Fi) Traditional Open Air Marketplace (History) Open Air Magical Market - Shares the wall with History and sits over the Blackmarket(Fantasy) Novelty Store - Looks like a big Toystore (Comedy) Giant Stripmall (SoL/Drama) Little China (Noir) Little Costume Shop of Horrors (Horror) The Wandering Market (Post-Apocalyptic)